With You In Your Dreams
by BreathTaker
Summary: Michael is breaking out tomorrow, but not before telling Sara how he feels. Oneshot songfic to With You In Your Dreams by Hanson.


Title: With You In Your Dreams  
Author: Breathtaker  
Summary: Michael is leaving tomorrow, but not before telling Sara how he feels. Oneshot.  
Rating: M

* * *

He knew he had to tell her. She would hurt too much if he didn't. He was breaking out the next evening, and he couldn't go without telling her how he felt, and what he was about to do. The moment she entered the room, he decided to tell her the truth. Well, most of it.

Sara knew that something was bothering Michael the minute she saw his face. He looked torn. She had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be like any other visit.

Michael cleared his throat.

"Sara, I, uh, I'm not diabetic. I lied to you."

She looked up from her clipboard, eyes wide. "What?"

"I'm not diabetic."

"But... What? Michael, do you know how dangerous extra insulin in your system can be?"

"I needed to see this room. I didn't mean to _use_ you or anything.. well maybe in the beginning, but I didn't really expect for us to, uh, be _this_. I'm... I'm breaking my brother out tomorrow. Night. Tomorrow night. I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"Michael..." She approached him and set her clipboard down on the examination table. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you." His eyes pierced through hers, and at that moment, they both knew that she wouldn't tell a soul.

_If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry_

Michael reached out and gently stroked her smooth cheek, then rubbed the pad of his thumb across her lips. "Do you trust me, Sara?" He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"You're a prisioner." She whispered back, leaning into his warm touch.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We can't."

"Do you trust me?"

She paused for a moment, then softly pressed her lips against his. "Yes, Michael, I trust you."

_If I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye_

Their lips met again, fiery, passionate. Sara gently pushed at his chest with her palms and he pulled away.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, before quickly kissing her again.

She bit her lip and smiled, "Nothing, I just... I'll be right back."

Sara slipped out of the door. Michael heard her talking to someone for a moment, then she returned to the room, locking the door behind her.

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

She slowly strode toward Michael, and he met her halfway with a searing kiss. He quickly backed her up against the wall, pushing her white coat off in the process. His lips gently tickled her neck, and Sara let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I want you, Michael." Sara murmured.

_Remember me, remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

"They'll come," Kiss, "Looking for me." He kissed her again.

"That's taken care of."

Michael really didn't want to ask any more questions, so he just left it at that. He trusted her. Her fingers ran through his short hair, and came to rest on the back of his neck. He smiled, and Sara realised that this was quite possibly the first time she had ever seen him smile. She kissed him slowly, their tongues gently dancing. Her hands slid up the front of his shirt to feel his warm skin.

_If I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry_

Michael's hands followed Sara's in their journey across his torso. He peeled his shirt from his body and Sara's eyes widened at his extensive tattoo. Her fingers traced random lines and patterns, her lips and tongue soon following.

"Michael." Sara mumbled against his skin.

"Yes?" Michael's eyes were closed, taking in her touch.

"I like your tattoo." Sara smiled into his chest.

_If I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why_

He let out a short laugh and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks. I like it too."

"Did it hurt?" It was barely a whisper, and her voice was still muffled by his skin. She kissed his chest again.

"Not so much..."

Sara grinned, "Liar."

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

Michael crushed their lips together, his hands roaming under her flimsy sweater. He carefully pulled it over her head. Sara pulled his body flush against hers, their hips fitting together perfectly. Michael slowly ran his tongue down her neck, then up to her mouth.

"Where... Do you... want...?" Michael mumbled through their kiss.

"Couch.. You... On." Sara mumbled back. She didn't quite understand the words herself, but Michael got the gist.

_Remember me, Remember me, cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

He grabbed her by the bottoms of her thighs and carried her over to the couch. Michael laid her down and situated himself between her legs. The second they positioned themselves so intimately, they both groaned.

"I need you." Sara breathed out as Michael's mouth ravaged her pale skin.

"You have no idea how much I want you." Michael's reply was husky and raw, filled with emotion.

Sara threw her head back and bucked her hips against Michael's, evidence of his desire pressing into her through her thin slacks. Sara knew exactly how much he wanted her.

_Don't cry, I'm with you, Don't cry, I'm by your side_

_Don't cry, I'm with you, Don't cry, I'm by your side_

Sara started a gentle suction on Michael's neck, and he let out a soft moan.

"I guess I'm breaking my promise to myself that I wouldn't have sex in prison." Michael closed his eyes and smirked.

Sara laughed into his neck, "So I'm the first one to tempt you?"

Michael's face grew serious, "You're the only one who tempts me."

She blushed furiously. Michael used her silence to flip them around, so she was on top. He unbuttoned her pants and slid his hands under the fabric, cupping her rear. Sara let out a squeal of surprise, then ground against him. They both closed their eyes, concentrating on feeling.

_And though my flesh is gone, I'll still be with you at all times_

Michael's hands crawled up Sara's back to unclasp her bra. He felt around, but couldn't find anything. His eyes opened in confusion.

"I, uh... Sara, could you help me out a little?" Michael ran his hands up her back, and around to graze her breasts. He bit his lip when she moaned his name softly.

Sara smiled and laughed, "It opens at the front, Michael." She guided his hands to the front clasp and watched him remove the garment, his fingers lingering over her pale flesh.

_And though my body's gone, I'll be there to comfort you at all times_

Michael's eyes wandered over her newly exposed skin. Judging by the half-smile on his face, Sara guessed that he definitely liked what he saw. Her hands moved to the fly of his blue prison pants, and tugged them down and off of his legs.

Once again, they flipped over, and Michael was bearing down on her. He bent down to taste the creamy skin of Sara's breasts, and she bit down on his shoulder, stifling a cry. Noticing she still had her pants on, Sara took it upon herself to discard the restricting item.

_I don't want you to cry and weep_

Left only in their underwear, Michael and Sara knew that there was no turning back. Sara could feel how hard he was, and it was driving her crazy with desire. Michael slid his hand into her panties and felt her, her hips writhing against his touch. Returning the favour, Sara gripped his length in her hands. He thrust against her, his fingers still teasing her.

"Michael, I need you. Right now. I need you right now." Sara breathed out, "Please, Michael."

_I want you to go on living your life_

Michael kissed her long and hard while they removed the last garments separating their lustful bodies.

Pulling away, Michael asked the dreaded question, "Do you have a condom?"

Sara smirked, "I'm a doctor. Of course I have a condom."

She got up from the couch and searched around the room. Michael lounged comfortably on the couch, watching Sara's naked form. After rifling through a drawer, she came out holding a square foil packet. Strutting back to Michael, she tossed the condom to him and he slid it onto his length. She joined him on the couch, and he hovered above her. Michael slid a finger inside of her, and Sara writhed so hard that they fell onto the floor, Michael on the bottom.

_I'm not sleeping an endless sleep _

Sara leaned down and kissed him, "Make love to me, Michael."

Michael's murky eyes burned through hers, and she shivered. Michael repositioned so that he was on top again, reassuring her that she'll get her turn, and hooked her legs around his waist. Sara bit her lip in anticipation as Michael slowly pushed himself into her core. It was sweet torture, slow, but sweet, torture. Once he was fully buried inside of her, they both paused to take in the feeling of being this close.

_Cause in your heart you'll have all of our good times, all of our good times_

Michael slowly started to move inside of her, his mouth latched onto her neck. Sara was still adjusting to his size, but once she relaxed a little, it was bliss. Her hips met his thrusts, gradually picking up speed. Sara's body was on fire, and the coolness of the floor against her back was giving her goosebumps. She could feel herself on the edge, so she pushed Michael's chest and he rolled onto his back.

His hands gripped Sara's thighs as she rode him as hard as she could. Michael raised himself up to kiss and hold her, and her body slid further into his lap. They were chest to chest, kissing furiously as Sara continued to thrust. Once again she felt near the edge, and guided Michael's hand between her legs. He stroked her hard, but lovingly, and as she tightened around him, they shattered in each other's arms.

_Cause if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry_

Once the lovers caught their breath, Michael pressed a kiss to Sara's temple and maneuvered them back onto the couch, still connected. He reluctantly pulled out of her and disposed of the protection. They lay together on the couch, spooning, and Michael's hand drew lazy patterns on Sara's stomach.

"Are we ever going to see each other again, Michael?" Sara whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Shhhh..." Michael soothed, wiping away the tear, "Of course we are."

"I know we barely know each other, but Michael... I think I love you."

_If I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye _

Sara heard Michael's breath hitch in his throat. She turned to face him and saw that his eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh, Michael... I didn't mean..." Sara kissed away his tears and cupped his face in her hands.

"No, no. It's just," Michael covered her hands with his, "It's been a while since anybody has said that to me."

Sara smiled sheepishly and kissed his hand, "Well I mean it."

"I think I love you too." Michael confessed.

They both smiled, and returned to their original cuddling position.

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

"I want to see you. When you're out." Sara murmured.

"You will. Promise." Michael dropped a kiss on her neck.

With that, they both fell asleep. Hours later, Sara was awoken by a stream of sunlight pouring in through the window. Michael was still asleep. She eased herself out of his grip and rummaged around for her clothes. After dressing, she knelt down beside Michael and gently kissed him. His eyes fluttered open and he grinned.

"It's morning. I've only got you covered until... about ten minutes from now." Sara stroked his cheek and gazed into his eyes.

Michael nodded and got up. He located his clothing and dressed.

"If you need my help... tonight... don't hesitate to ask, or... you know." Sara smiled sadly and fixed her hair in the mirror.

"I know." Michael replied. He joined her at the mirror, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It'll be a few months, before I can contact you. But I will. Even if I'm living in a hole in the ground in Brazil, I'll contact you." He kissed her shoulder.

_Remember me, remember me_

There came a knock at the door, and the guard's harsh voice yelling for Michael Scofield. Sara turned and kissed her lover one last time before opening the door.

"He's a lot better now. Must have been the 24 hour flu." Sara explained.

The guard nodded and escorted Michael from the room. Sara held back the tears that threatened to fall as she and Michael shared one last glance.

As the door closed, Michael mouthed 'I love you', then grinned sadly and winked.

Sara let her tears fall freely as she slid down the wall. Holding her head in her hands, sobs shook her body.

"Be careful, Michael." Sara murmured to herself, and a whole new round of tears spilled from her eyes. She leaned her head back against the wall and wiped her eyes. She knew that she would cry even more when she got home, but right now, she had to get a grip, or else the guards would suspect something. Sara bit her lip as it wobbled, but she swallowed her tears. She swallowed her tears for Michael.

_Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

* * *

END.

First attempt at a songfic. Please R&R.

-Breathtaker


End file.
